Our aim is to understand the molecular basis of regulation and morphogenesis. Based on previous work bacteriophage lambda regulation and morphogenesis we are initiating studies with Myxococcus xanthus. This bacterium has a multicellular life cycle in which intercellular communication plays an essential part. We are seeking to isolate the substances involved in intercellular communication and to learn how the production and reception of these substances are controlled. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: D. Kaiser, M. Syvanen and T. Masuda (1975). DNA Packaging Steps in Bacteriophage Lambda Head Assembly. J. Mol. Biol. 91, 175-186.